Una vida apacible
by Paulys
Summary: Peeta nunca se curó del secuestro y katniss vive en una amplia depresión con intentos de suicido. Su vida no es la misma hasta que Plutarch aparece con una solución, una vida apacible, el uno alejado del otro, ¿Lo aceptarán? Retada por Alphabeta en el reto a ciegas de Hasta el final de la Pradera.


**Una vida apacible.**

 **Sipnosis:** Peeta nunca se curó del secuestro y katniss vive en una amplia depresión con intentos de suicido. Su vida no es la misma hasta que Plutarch aparece con una solución, una vida apacible, el uno alejado del otro, ¿Lo aceptarán? Retada por alphabeta en el reto a ciegas de Hasta el final de la Pradera.

 **Disclaimer:** Los trágicos amantes, Plutarch, Effie y variedades pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos. Posible Ooc no intencionado.

* * *

 **Una vida apacible.**

 **1**

Cuando Peeta Mellark despertó, la luz le cegaba, le tomó un tiempo acostumbrar la vista a esta, abrir los ojos, cerrarlos y volverlos a a abrir...Hasta que reconoció el lugar en que se hallaba. Era su habitación del centro de entrenamiento durante los septuagésimo cuartos y quintos juegos, en los que participó. El lugar seguía igual, lleno de recuerdos brillantes y no brillantes. Los juegos, Katniss, Haymitch, su mentor, el Capitolio,...¿Qué hacía aquí? Ya no estaba en los juegos, había salido las dos veces y le habían rescatado del Capitolio hace poco, así que, ¿por qué estaba de nuevo en aquella habitación? ¿Le habían cogido de nuevo? Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna nada más pensar la posibilidad, y se tensó a la espera del primer agente de la paz, mas aquello no sucedió.

Entonces los recuerdos regresaron. La ejecución del presidente, Katniss apuntando a Snow, disparando a Coin, y él riéndose a carcajadas para después toser. ¿Había muerto acaso? ¿Y ella? ¿La habían ejecutado por matar a la presidenta? Las visiones seguían, Katniss alejándose, aquella pastilla y finalmente algo que, sorprendentemente, lo horrorizó, sus manos sobre su cuello…

¿La había matado?

¿Había conseguido deshacerse de ella, al fin? Lo merecía, era un muto, pero entonces, ¿por que sentía aquel dolor? No era capaz de imaginarlo, todo se detenía y sucumbía. Ansiaba llorar y matarse él también. Terminar con todo. Su madre siempre decía que era un blando, quizás tuviese razón.

No tenía ánimos de nada, la simple idea de que ella no existiese era como un fin para él. No tenía propósitos, ni gente querida, su familia había muerto, ella también. No le quedaba nada. Quizás debería morir. En eso pensaba hasta que él penetró en el cuarto.

Haymitch.

–¡Menudo espectáculo disteis los dos!, ¿eh?–Dijo sin dar tiempo a preguntas. Lucía una sonrisa socarrona, casi burlona.–Ni tu, ni preciosa, sois siquiera capaces de manteneros vivos un minuto.–Un minuto, aquello lo ofendió, no era cierto, él seguía vivo. Quiso decir. Mas no valía la pena si ya ansiaba morir.

¿Lo notaría Haymitch? De nuevo no tuvo tiempo de preguntarlo porque el vencedor siguió hablando, pronunciando unas palabras que dieron la vuelta a su situación: – _Afortunadamente hay gente que sabe hacerlo por vosotros. Casi compadezco a Plutarch_ –

Katniss estaba viva. No había pronunciado la palabra, mas era algo evidente en las demás. Quiso sentir rabia por ello, pero era incapaz, solo sentía alivio y una gran confusión. ¿Donde estaba? ¿La habían encerrado para ejecutarla, acaso? ¿Y que tenía que ver Plutarch en todo esto? Tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza pero decidió comenzar por la más fácil. Aquella que sabía seguro...

–¿Katniss está viva real o no real?–Haymitch se calló en seco, quizás no se esperaba que preguntara algo así. Habitualmente lo evitaba, provocaba ataques, visiones de ella convertida en un muto aterrador que le perseguía y destrozaba su vida. Y aun así él quería saber sobre ella.

Era masoquista. Desde el mismísimo momento en que decidió dejarse hipnotizar por su hermosa voz le había quedado claro que iba a sufrir por ella, pero tampoco era capaz de dejarla.

–Real, os separamos a tiempo y os dejamos aquí, cada uno en una habitación, pero preciosa no tiene remedio e intentó cortarse las venas. Ahora Plutarch la custodia, aunque no sé donde la tiene. Dijo que la mantendría a salvo. ¡No preguntes por qué, no lo sé!–Su voz era más monótona y su expresión sería estática de no ser por las dos últimas frases, aquel deseo de esperanza y la frustración. No comprendía ¿Por qué iba Plutarch mantenerla con vida? No tenía sentido. ¿O es que acaso ansiaban ejecutarla públicamente? Esa fue la siguiente pregunta " _¿La ejecutar_ _á_ _n real o no real?_ " "No real, se celebró un juicio dónde el doctor Aurelius demostró, que ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente estable para que se les acusara." Siguió preguntando: Coin está muerta y Snow se ahogó con su propia sangre, por lo que también murió. Haymitch pacientó hasta estar seguro de que parecía haber asimilado la información. De que no sufriría ningún ataque prontamente, y le mandó la siguiente oleada. Había una nueva presidenta. Paylor. Ella había decidido su juicio y ahora también lo hacía con su destino…

–Me han asignado vigilarte, chico, espero que lo entiendas.–Articuló el mentor como explicación de su presencia allí. –La cura contra el secuestro ha sido un auténtico fracaso pero Plutarch quiere que sigamos intentándolo. Quién sabe, quizás cuando ella se mejore y la suelten podáis por fin vivir felices y comer perdices. –Sabía que estaba siendo irónico, que Katniss y él nunca vivirían felices como la gente de los cuentos, mas aceptó que siguieran trabajando con él ¿Tenía esperanza? No, simplemente la cobardía suficiente para no decirle que cualquier cosa que le hicieran, era inútil.

Nunca podría estar con Katniss. Siempre ansiaría matarla, una y otra vez.

* * *

 **2**

El despertar de Katniss fue diferente. Su habitación era más cómoda, demasiado. Lo notaba en el colchón a pesar de aún no haber abierto los ojos: era firme y cómodo. Sentía pesadez, como si hubiera dormido demasiado, y confusión, poco a poco volvían los sonidos, y aquella voz, un nombre…

–Diana. –La voz de Plutarch sonaba preocupada.–Diana, hija mía, ¿te encuentras bien?–Otra vez aquel nombre, Diana. ¿Quién era ella? Flashes se manifestaban en su cabeza, Plutarch con una niña, ella, y una mujer morena. " _Diana eres tú_ " Se dijo mentalmente–Has tenido un accidente.–Decía Plutarch. –El médico dice que te has golpeado la cabeza, estás en casa. –Casa, esa palabra activaba recuerdos, aquella habitación, verde sobre blanco y de repente, un bosque, olor a pino, un campo desaliñado que desapareció tan rápido como apareció...

¿Cuándo estuvo allí? El olor a pino seguía en su mente, envolvente y placentero. Se incorporó bruscamente. Olor a pino, casa, bosque. ¡La Pradera! Estar allí era como estar en casa. Necesitaba verla, mas nada más levantarse le surgió un mareo y su vista se desdobló. Tuvo que sostenerse sobre la cama para volver a intentarlo, cuando Plutarch la detuvo en su avance, crítico.

–No, no te levantes. Tómatelo con calma, ¿quieres? –Le hablaba con dulzura, todo lo contrario a la fuerte retención que sentía. No dolía pero era firme e irrompible y ella no comprendía por qué. Estaba bien, solo algo mareada, necesitaba incorporarse, verlo todo, reconocerlo. La presencia del vigilante le aportaba una confianza extraña y conocida. Quizás era cierto que fuese su padre, que vivía en el Capitolio, pero entonces, ¿por qué recordaba una pradera en el distrito doce? ¿Qué tenía que ver? Plutarch entonces le susurró una cosa, algo que la hizo detenerse de forma casi inesperada...

–Vamos chica no me lo pongas difícil. Te he sacado del distrito trece donde podrían haberte matado por lo que has hecho. –No pudo evitar la mirada asesina que surgió de sus ojos. El asesinato de Coin era algo que no podría perdonar. No sabía por qué, pero no podía hacerlo. Coin y él eran un equipo por y para el derrocamiento del Capitolio, sí, pero solo eso. Él tenía una esposa, aquella mujer frustrada por no tener descendencia, que lo pagaba todo con él y el alcohol. Y sin embargo, no supo por qué, en algún momento pensó que podrían reinar sobre Panem juntos...–Te he apartado del chico y de todo lo que pueda dañarte. Yo puedo darte una buena vida, la mejor de todas las que has tenido hasta ahora. Solo debes acatar.–Nunca había visto a Plutarch tan furioso con ella, ¿que había hecho?, ¿de qué chico hablaba? El hombre terminó de recostarla, bien cómoda, como si fuera una muñeca. Y antes de irse le dejó una nota con unas sencillas frases.

" _Te llamas Diana Heavensbee . Naciste y viviste en el Capitolio. Eres hija de Plutarch y Artemisa Heavensbee. Cuando viste los septuagésimo cuartos juegos tu obsesión por Katniss Everdeen fue tanta que, te operaste y maquillaste para lucir como ella. Has tenido un accidente pero ya estás mejor. Poco a poco irás recordando todo. No te fíes de lo que no tenga que ver con el Capitolio, yo, o tu madre, es falso. Sigue mis directrices y todo saldrá bien. Si necesitas información puedes preguntarme a cualquier hora, pero asegúrate de que estemos solos. Yo decidiré todo lo que tenga que ver con tu vida a partir de ahora. Acata y serás recompensada adecuadamente. Bienvenida a tu vida, hija mía"_

" _Bienvenida a tu vida, hija mía"_ Otra vez esa palabra, "hija", poco a poco los recuerdos surgían, su nacimiento, Plutarch, aquella mujer morena sonriendo de puro amor...Un cumpleaños, los primeros pasos,...Sus padres presentes en todo, y finalmente los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre.

Katniss Everdeen, "su ídola", aquella que se había presentado voluntaria por su hermana. Katniss. La chica que amaba el otro tributo. Katniss, que era más lista que los profesionales, había volado sus provisiones. Katniss, la que le cantaba a su aliada, la niña de piel oscura. Katniss, Katniss, Katniss…

No se dió cuenta de que estaba repitiendo el nombre en voz alta.

 **.**

Plutarch salió de la habitación furioso. La chica no estaba preparada, lo sabía de sobra, pero los médicos le habían dicho que si la mantenían más tiempo sedada en morfina, corría el riesgo de caer en coma, o morir.

No podía permitirse ninguna de las dos cosas. La había sacado del trece, aprovechando que Paylor le había brindado un permiso para llevarla en donde podría cuidarla mejor. Lejos de cualquier cosa que despertase una mala reacción en ella, otro intento de suicidio. Intentó controlarla, mas finalmente tuvo que sedarla.

Katniss se pasó semanas así, encerrada, con vigilantes que le avisaban cada vez que despertaba para sedarla de nuevo. Hasta que pudo ejecutar su plan.

Borrar su memoria, implantar recuerdos en su mente y darle así una nueva vida junto a él. Una vida donde estaría a salvo. Tenía los recursos, el Capitolio se estaba reconstruyendo aún, pero él los tenía. Privilegios de trabajar para la revolución, su casa e instalaciones apenas habían sido dañadas. Lo tenía todo a mano, se había encargado de ello.

Mas ahora, con katniss despierta, no estaba seguro de que ese todo sería suficiente. Haría todo lo necesario para domarla, eso sí, pero no estaba seguro de que aquello, el tener una hija en casa a pesar de que fuese falsa, haría que su mujer, Artemisa, volviera a él.

" _Katniss, Katniss. Me llamo Katniss Everdeen_." La voz de la muchacha era frenética, alta y angustiante. No recordaba nada, solo su nombre y aquello la frustraba. " _Me llamo Katniss Everdeen._ "Apenas llevaba unos minutos despierta y ya comenzaba a cansarse. ¡Ni siquiera debería recordar eso! Dio un batacazo intenso sobre la mesa de la sala en la que se hallaba, a la vez que gritaba un "¡ _Te llamas Diana Heavensbee!_ "; que hizo que la chica callara. Y alcanzó un teléfono para llamar a un doctor, al que anteriormente le había pagado una alta suma de dinero para que fuese a revisarla sin hacer preguntas. El hombre contestó al momento.

–Señor Heavensbee, ¿qué se le ofrece?–

–Doctor Dumstrand le llamo a causa de mi "hija". Ya ha despertado, pero está frenética y no para de repetir un nombre de forma repetitiva. Me preocupa.–Intentaba mostrarse calmado y racional, que ella lo notase enfadado era una cosa, que lo notasen otros, un gran problema. –Ha mostrado también confusión y mareos, mas creo que aquello es consecuencia del exceso de morfina ¿Podría usted venir?–El médico permaneció unos instantes callado y dijo:

–¿Qué nombre repite? ¿Diana? ¿Lo hace en tono de duda?–El antiguo vigilante mostró una expresión que de hallarse el hombre en la misma habitación le daría miedo, seguidamente dijo elevando la voz.

–¿Diana? ¿¡Cree usted que si el nombre repetido fuese Diana le llamaría!? ¡Es ese nombre, Katniss!–Notó como el hombre al otro lado de la línea se callaba abruptamente. algo asustado, por lo que procuró respirar hondo y calmarse un poco. No tardó mucho en oír al doctor Dumstrand otra vez, con un tono más propio del experto que debía ser.

–Cuando la muchacha fue tratada por el otro doctor... ¿Le obligaba este a repetir alguna consigna para recordar?–Plutarch asintió.

–Sí, era algo así como " _Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo diecisiete años. Mi hogar es el distrito 12..._ "–No era algo difícil de recordar, ya que cuando la muchacha no intentaba suicidarse, lo repetía frenéticamente, añadiendo a cada segundo una frase más. Primero tranquila, luego rápido y aumentando de velocidad según subía la angustia. Hasta que llegaba al colapso y cogía lo primero que tenía a mano para suicidarse. Había inspirado la lista de frases en ello, esperando a que ella captase la metódica al momento y repitiese sus consignas, pero no funcionaba.

–Pues, cambie la consigna con recuerdos de Diana y oblíguela a repetirla del mismo modo. En unos minutos estoy allí.–Se quedó callado mientras el doctor colgaba, ¿qué hiciese qué? ¿Repetirle instrucciones como si fuera un loquero? Él no era un loquero, era un vigilante, no se le aplicaban estas cosas.

Y sin embargo debía intentarlo.

–¿Diana?–Probó una voz sosegada, similar a aquella que había utilizado cuando la joven despertó. –¿Te encuentras bien?–Se incorporó y fue a la habitación de la chica. Estaba sollozando de una forma algo extraña, baja, con unos gemidos muy feos que se entrecortaban por frenarlos. La miró preocupado y extrañado a la vez. –Perdóname. –Se obligó a decir fingiendo arrepentimiento. –Estoy un poco tenso esta mañana.–Continuó sentándose a su lado sobre la cama y probó a estrecharla contra su cuerpo, actuando como un auténtico padre. Su pecho haciendo de soporte para su cabeza y lágrimas, la sintió estremecerse varias veces hasta que se calmó, ayudada por sus caricias. Fue justo en ese momento que sonó el timbre.

" _¡Al fin!_ " Pensó el hombre separándose de la chica, ya temía que cuando llegase ella hubiese empezado otra vez. –Diana, va a venir el médico a revisarte. Es un hombre bueno, trabaja en tu salud así que pórtate bien y hazle caso, ¿quieres?–No hubo respuesta más el hombre no se inmutó, sabía que hacer hablar a Katniss-Diana, después de lo que había vivido, no era tarea sencilla. –Estaré enfrente. –Se incorporó de la cama para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta de entrada donde le esperaba el médico. Un hombre de alrededor de treinta años, pelo corto negro azabache y ojos oscuros. Le estrechó la mano.

–Doctor Dumstrand, mi hija está en su habitación, conseguí calmarla, mas no puedo garantizar su estabilidad. Le pagaré lo necesario para que la revise. Ahora perdóneme, pero debo hacer una llamada. –El doctor asintió aceptando la primera prima de billetes, aunque parecía más nervioso que de costumbre, e ingresó a la habitación de la joven. Plutarch se dirigió al teléfono, descolgó y marcó un número.

–Necesito que busque a mi mujer. –Comunicó su voz en tono firme y autoritario, en cuanto descolgaron del otro lado.–Debo hablar con ella, dígale que tengo la solución a nuestros problemas. Se llama Diana y si acepta volver conmigo podrá ser suya para siempre.–El plan estaba en marcha, a partir de ahora Katniss Everdeen sería Diana Heavensbee, la hija que Artemisa Heavensbee siempre había deseado.

* * *

 **3**

Llevaban varias semanas con la misma rutina, introducir imágenes, controlar estímulos, revisar, analizar, probar y todo estaba bien.

Entre tanta prueba, habían captado el problema, una alteración del ADN que hacía que Peeta reaccionara negativamente a la simple presencia de Katniss.

No sabían como probarla sin que ella estuviera presente, la necesitaban. Y no solo ellos, todos, los distritos, Panem... El ánimo se estaba caldeando, y ni Paylor, ni Haymitch, estaban seguros de qué hacer.

Solo de que necesitaban su Sinsajo de vuelta antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

Constantes buenos, cabeza en su sitio, ningún daño permanente, ese era el diagnóstico del doctor Dumstrand.

–¿Entonces por qué recuerda su nombre?–Se impacientó Plutarch.

–No sabría decirle, la mente humana es compleja, impredecible...Su lavado de cerebro ha funcionado, provocando una herida en la memoria, mas una de las mejores ventajas que posee un cuerpo tan sano y joven como el de la paciente es la de regenerarse. Ira recordando, con lentitud pero lo irá haciendo. No le puedo avanzar qué lo hará antes, Habitualmente los recuerdos más felices y más dolorosos son los más difíciles de olvidar y es muy probable que aquello los haga volver con anterioridad pero...No se lo puedo asegurar. Me preguntó sobre una pradera en el distrito doce y no supe responder-le, lo que provocó una crisis. Tuve que darle un tranquilizante. Usted no la ha tratado por asomo, se ha limitado a ignorar el problema y sedarla, lo que no hace más que empeorarla y yo...No puedo hacer esto, el caso está fuera de mis posibilidades, no puedo ayudar ¡No quiero!–El hombre estaba nervioso, frenético, era como si sufriera una crisis de culpabilidad, una crisis que Plutarch no entendía.

–Si necesita más dinero... –Razonó el señor Heavensbee pensativo, el doctor explotó.

–¡Lo que necesito es que no me linchen!–Plutarch lo observó sorprendido, ¿lincharle?, ¿por qué? Estaba haciendo un trabajo insuperable.

–Usted no sabe como es el ambiente ahí afuera. –El hombre seguía hablando cada vez más angustiado, con miedo.–Lo que me costó llegar...¿Cree usted que encerrándola aquí va a arreglar los problemas? ¿Es que acaso no oye los rumores señor Heavensbee? Lo llaman asesino. ¡Asesino!–¿Asesino?, ¿por qué? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, él no era un asesino, era un héroe, había liberado Panem de la opresión.

–No veo porque me llamarían así.–Dijo procurando mantener un tono calmado. –He ayudado a derrotar al opresor de Panem, debería de considerarse-me un héroe. –El hombre se rió agriamente.

–Porque creen que usted la ha matado, señor Heavensbee. Por eso nunca la libera. –Le explicó con una sonrisa cínica. –Usted fue vigilante, muchos tributos murieron durante su profesión y ella escapó en el año en que llegó a jefe. Hay gente que no se cree que la liberara durante los juegos, que el pasado no se olvida y yo...Estoy harto de seguir con esta farsa. Devuelva su Sinsajo al pueblo.–Esas palabras fueron suficientes para terminar de enfurecer al ex-vigilante jefe quién, aguantando las ansias de pegarle un puñetazo al respetado hombre, le dijo.

–¡Insolente! No, no, usted no puede irse ahora. ¡Es _mí_ médico! Está tan metido en esto como yo, ¿me oye? No. Puede. Irse.–Articuló con énfasis cada palabra, mas el otro le ignoró.

–Pues entonces deberá buscarse otro médico señor Heavensbee. –Le dijo recogiendo su maleta y partiendo, pero antes de irse se viró y añadió como aviso. –Y unos buenos guardaespaldas, mantendré la boca cerrada, pero no puedo garantizar que la, cada vez más numerosa multitud enfurecida de ahí abajo, no tome represalias según avance el tiempo sin el Sinsajo en la calle. –Plutarch le dejó irse inspirando hondo, calmándose,...Cuando la puerta terminó de cerrarse su voz cambió, mostrando un tono especialmente amenazante a la par que pronunciaba las siguientes palabras.

–Me aseguraré de que no lo haga señor Dumstrand. Me aseguraré de que no lo haga. –Era en esos momento cuando dejaba de ser Plutarch Heavensbee, un ciudadano rebelde, y se convertía en lo más parecido al vigilante cruel y astuto que era realmente...

 **.**

 **.**

El Dr Aurelius se hallaba pensativo, observando los resultados del paciente Peeta Mellark, dudando si unirse a la multitud que protestaba por la falta del Sinsajo o no. La necesitaba para culminar los experimentos con el paciente, ciertamente, pero si no funcionaba entonces Katniss podría morir a manos del panadero, si es que no la habían matado ya. Quería fiarse de Plutarch, de la extraña preocupación que había mostrado por el estado mental de la joven, pero la exaltación de la multitud comenzaba a ser contagiosa y el tiempo pasaba. Uno no lo notaba con la misma frecuencia desde el centro médico-laboratorio subterráneo del trece, pero lo hacía. Echaba de menos su reluciente Capitolio, a pesar de que cuando volviera ya no sería el Capitolio que conocía. Las guerras lo mermaban todo. También echaba de menos su gente, los que conocía y, aunque no lo admitiera fácilmente por los quebraderos de cabeza que le daba, a Katniss Everdeen.

Justo estaba pensando en ella cuando el teléfono de su despacho sonó.

–¿Doctor Aurelius? Le habla Plutarch Heavensbee. Me gustaría solicitar sus servicios como médico. Es para una paciente que creo que le podría interesar. –La voz de Plutarch era tranquila, misteriosa e intrigante, perfecta para llamar la atención, el interés,...Y aunque el médico sabía perfectamente de estos trucos de la mente, decidió ceder para no terminar reprochándole un rumor del que ignoraba su certeza. Seguro que el hombre al otro lado del aparto estaba harto de escucharlos.

–¿Qué paciente? Mire que soy un hombre muy ocupado, el chico...–No tardó mucho en ser interrumpido por el hombre, el cual no parecía de buen humor.

–¡El chico nunca lograra curarse del todo, lo sabe tanto como yo!–El doctor Aurelius pegó un brinco por el grito, mas asintió para si mismo, lo máximo que habían conseguido fue que el muchacho no saltara cada vez que le hablaban o insertaran un recuerdo de Katniss. Pero la contaminación seguía en su interior, no había forma de alterar el ADN para eliminar la bacteria que creaba la alergia. Los médicos del presidente habían sido astutos. –La paciente de la cual le hablo es Katniss Everdeen.–Otro salto, esta vez hecho de incredulidad, hizo que el médico se levantara. ¡Sabía que no estaba muerta!

–¿Katniss Everdeen? ¿La va a traer aquí?–Estaba alegre y esperanzado de nuevo, casi eufórico esperando el sí, impaciente. El señor Heavensbee le contestó enseguida, aunque algo esquivo.

–No. Lo que necesito es que usted venga aquí a tratarla. Puedo proporcionarle transporte y los medios necesarios, incluida la reparación de los desperfectos causados en su barrio en el Capitolio durante la guerra; en caso de que los haya. También buscaré una solución a los conflictos derivados de la ausencia del Sinsajo. En unos días su sustituta estará lista pero debe garantizarme que no dirá nada sobre esto. Ni la visita, ni el hecho de que esa chica que llegará en unos días no será ella. –La voz era tajante y exigente, era obvio que el hombre lo tenía todo programado. –Si necesita dinero anticipado para cumplir con el encargo mejor, también se lo puedo proporcionar. –Negó con cabeza cuando recordó que Plutarch no podía verle y dijo.

–No es necesario. Ya hablaremos del precio en cuanto vea a la paciente _in situ_. Me buscaré una justificación para mi ida y partiré en cuanto pueda. No se preocupe. –Accedió el doctor a pesar de lo compleja que era la petición, ansiaba ver a Katniss y le encantaría tratarla personalmente, el otro hombre hizo una pausa.

–No es necesario venir tan rápido, por ahora la trato bien. Vendré a buscarle en cuanto traiga a la sustituta del Sinsajo. Estese preparado para fingir. –El teléfono se colgó con estas palabras, dejando al doctor con todas sus respuestas y preguntas en la boca y únicamente el tiempo para responderlas. Unos días. Unos días y todo cambiaría ¿Estaría preparada la gente para el " _regreso_ " del Sinsajo?

* * *

 **4**

–Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –La voz de Plutarch era tajante y directa, se hallaba en un aerodeslizador camino del distrito trece, acompañado de una joven de ojos grises, la cual asintió a sus palabras. Apenas había pasado una semana desde aquella llamada al Dr Aurelius y conforme al trato ella estaba aquí. La muchacha observaba el paisaje con curiosidad, si bien la mayor parte de las estructuras del trece aún se hallaban bajo tierra, algunos nuevos edificios comenzaban a ser construidos al aire libre, sobre la tierra cuya depuración urgente había ordenado Paylor nada más asumir el mando. La tierra estaba preparada para acoger cualquier tipo de construcción, bastaba que la gente se animara a salir de los subterráneos un poco y apoyar a los que lo hicieran. Desde la instauración del nuevo gobierno las únicas salidas ocurridas habían sido las de los habitantes de los distritos refugiados en el lugar. Muchos combatientes no nativos del trece habían vuelto a casa, incluidos los vencedores sobrevivientes, con excepción del aun internado Peeta Mellark y su mentor y responsable principal Haymitch Abernathy. A él iban a recibir los recién llegados, él, Paylor y, por supuesto, el Dr Aurelius.

–¿Crees que conseguiré convencerles? –La duda se dejaba entrever en aquellos ojos grises como la plata, duda que el hombre silenció con una mirada.

–Tienes interés en ello. –Le dijo tajante. –Recuerda quién eres.–El aerodeslizador se posó en la pista y sus inquilinos bajaron, él con mucha elegancia y ella con el andar de alguien que no termina de acostumbrarse a unos zapatos nuevos. Plutarch se giró observándola juicioso, pero luego asintió, la única vez que había visto a Katniss Everdeen con un zapato fino y, o, ligeramente taconeado, había sido en su entrevista de los juegos del hambre y no sabía manejar-los. Esos eran los zapatos más cómodos que le había encontrado a la muchacha porque ni de coña le iba ir buscar sus botas de cazadora al distrito doce. Eran bajos, algo más finos de lo habitual, pero bajos, un regalo, diría si preguntasen, todo estaba arreglado de antemano.

–Señor Heavensbee, Sinsajo. –Saludó la presidenta, la muchacha rodó los ojos al escuchar la última palabra. –Re-bienvenidos al distrito trece. Os esperábamos ansiosos. La noticia de vuestra recuperación, Katniss, ha corrido como el viento, y el chico está en ello. En unos días seréis autorizada a verlo, y en cuanto él se recupere hablaremos de los planes que he estado desarrollando para el seguimiento de la reconstrucción de Panem. Los lugares donde estimularía vuestra presencia... –El ligero monólogo de la presidenta enseguida se vio cortado por una incómoda y no muy amistosa Katniss, con las siguientes palabras.

–Señora presidenta, agradezco el interés pero por si no se le acuerda la guerra ha acabado. Ya no soy el Sinsajo de nadie, no me interesa acudir a los eventos, ya sabéis que no valgo para eso. –Pequeña sonrisa discreta que no se amainaba a pesar de la ligera decepción de Paylor, era bien sabido que Katniss tenía mucho orgullo y poco sentido del deber. –He venido para informarme del estado de Peeta y si es posible hacer los trámites para que él y yo podamos volver a asentarnos en el distrito doce, en cuanto esté recuperado. Aparte, tengo entendido que tengo una cita con el doctor Aurelius. –Lo miró con cierta molestia y este le ofreció una sonrisa risueña y amistosa, mientras que Haymitch soltó una gran carcajada.

–¡Veo que tantas semanas en el Capitolio no han hecho nada para cambiar tu carácter, preciosa!–Comentó con su ya típico tono socarrón, para luego añadir bromeando. –Me sorprende que no la hayas matado ya Plutarch. –La chica se rió.

–¡Oh!¡Cállate Haymitch!–Dijo y golpeó amistosamente el hombro del vencedor, a pesar de lo molesta que intentaba parecer se notaba en su rostro la alegría de verlo. Plutarch parecía ligeramente irritado pero también estaba conforme con la actitud de la chica. Todo marchaba según lo planeado.

–Lo he pensado, Haymitch, créeme, pero aunque no lo parezca la muchacha se hace amena. –Explicó siguiéndole la broma con una sonrisa, a lo que Katniss volvió a rodar los ojos. Hechos los correspondientes saludos, se encaminaron a la sala de reuniones donde Paylor les informó de las últimas novedades. La reconstrucción de los distritos y las mediaciones de ayudas y privilegios, además de la gestión del nuevo gobierno, que iba a ser muy diferente al anterior.

–Tenemos problemas con los dos primeros distritos en cuanto a privilegios y control. Los dos están muy habituados al trato preferente con el Capitolio, donde por cierto también hay conflicto, como bien sabe Plutarch aquí presente. No entienden la responsabilidad de ayudar a otros distritos, ni los privilegios que tuvimos que suprimir para poder reconstruir y gobernar adecuadamente Panem. La guerra nos ha dejado una gran deuda que costará recuperar; y los privilegiados son los menos interesados en ceder sus bienes para ello. Con la noticia de la vuelta del Sinsajo los conflictos de los distritos se han reducido considerablemente, lo cual es una muy buena noticia dada la situación actual. He mandado refuerzos al distrito dos para controlar los conflictos. Supongo que no le agradará saber que el, recién ascendido a comandante, Gale Hawthorne, se ha unido a ellos, mas no pude impedir su temprana partida. Insistió en ello. –Asintió débilmente, estaba huyendo, se imaginaba, quizás no creía a Katniss capaz de perdonarle pero, ¿no acertaba acaso? No importaba que la bomba que hubiera matado a Prim fuera lanzada, a conciencia o no, por él. Le costaría separar al creador del artefacto de sus consecuencias.–Tu madre está preparando el traslado al distrito cuatro donde están estableciendo un hospital, pero le alegrará verte antes de partir. La avisaré después del final de esta reunión. –Información, planes y más planes eran establecidos en el encuentro. La presidenta, Plutarch y algunos altos mandos del distrito trece eran los más participantes del debate de la reunión. También Haymitch intervenía de vez en cuando, pero en general, al igual que Katniss, se limitaba a escuchar. Cuando la reunión terminó les asignaron un compartimento para su estancia en el distrito el distrito trece, y por fin el doctor Aurelius pudo revisarla:

 **.**

–Tus constantes están bien. No tienes ningún daño interno y, en cuanto a lo mental, diría que estás bastante estable. Sin embargo te recomiendo que me permitas asesorarte por teléfono. Serían una o dos llamadas semanales en las que me contarías tus progresos, pues desgraciadamente no tengo previsto vivir en el distrito doce prontamente. Me trasladaré al Capitolio, Plutarch me ha contratado como médico personal de su hija Diana y puede que en unos días vuelva a tener clientes. –El hombre sonrió de forma automática al pensar en su añorado Capitolio, la perspectiva de volver era muy alentadora y más si podía tratar a la verdadera Katniss Everdeen. –No contestes a todas mis llamadas, la gente no creería en una tan rápida recuperación. –Le susurró como consejo y la chica abrió grandes los ojos pero asintió, era en esos momentos en que dejaba de ser Katniss Everdeen, una chica fuerte y orgullosa pero extremadamente desobediente; y era más como era ella en realidad. Otra persona interpretando un rol. –Aparte, que no te crean estable mentalmente ayuda a que no te exijan ser ejemplo para nada. Evitas los discursos y eventos multitudinarios, ya sé que le dijiste a Paylor que no serias partícipe de ello, pero seguramente se lo olvide.–Rió bromeando un poco y le guiñó un ojo, para cuando llegó la madre de Katniss y la inspección terminó.

–Toda suya señora. –Anunció el medico partiendo de la habitación con una sonrisa y la señora Everdeen abrazó a su hija.

–Cuando me dijeron que estabas rehabilitada apenas me lo creía, y los rumores sobre tu muerte no ayudaban. Pero ya estás bien. –Sonrió y la besó en la frente con cariño, parecía algo descuidada, mas era normal, la muerte de Prim la destrozaba. –Conseguí un permiso para residir unos días, mientras aún no partas al distrito doce. Luego viajaremos las dos juntas. –Intentaba animarla y a la vez animarse a si misma, no pensar en ella, mantenerse ocupada, planear...–Perdona por no mudarme contigo pero no me siento capaz de vivir allí sin recordarla y...–Se negaba a pronunciar su nombre, entonces rompería a llorar y su hija mayor no merecía ver eso. –Duele demasiado, Katniss, no importa como lo asuma. Paylor me habló del distrito cuatro y aquel hospital y me pareció una buena ocupación, bastante alejada de lo que me provoca dolor. También hablé con Annie, le permitieron volver a su distrito natal hace unas semanas y me ha ofrecido ser su médica personal durante su embarazo, y después si es necesario. Es una chica muy agradable. –Otra sonrisa tranquila, información, buenas noticias, todo valía con tal de mantener su mente ocupada. –También me habló sobre la otra vencedora, Johanna, dice que tiene problemas para visitarla porque hay mucha agua allí. Le cuesta superarlo. –Katniss asintió y se encogió de hombros separándose.

––A todos nos cuesta, imagínate alguien como ella.–Dijo como simple explicación. El Doctor Aurelius no había partido del todo, las observaba en la lejanía. Ciertamente la muchacha lucía como Katniss y su comportamiento era idéntico al de la vencedora. Pero no era ella, solo una perfecta actriz contratada por Plutarch, y él único que lo sabía era él...

 **.**

 **.**

La noticia de la recuperación del Sinsajo y su presencia en el trece corrió como la pólvora, todos los días recibía sino visitas, llamadas telefónicas. Le hablaban de sus problemas esperando que los solucionara. Fue una ardua tarea convencerlos de que no había venido para eso; y aun así aparecían, aunque fuese simplemente para pedir ánimo, o darle las gracias por lo que ahora, justamente, tendrían.

Tanta atención la abrumaba.

Y por fin llegó el gran día.

El pabellón donde trataban a Peeta había sido restaurado y mejorado desde la guerra, se notaba la lenta pero segura consecución de tecnología y máquinas. Beetee dirigía las diapositivas, aún no había partido hacia el distrito tres, aún no se le necesitaba, en cambio allí...

–Aquí estás. –Anunció el vencedor con una sonrisa entusiasmada, mirándola desde la silla de ruedas que poseía. –Peeta lleva varios días respondiendo positivamente a los estímulos. Los recuerdos apenas le enloquecen, pero falta la prueba final. –La observó con una gran sonrisa, reacción que provocó un arqueamiento de ceja de la chica, no estaba segura de querer ser su conejillo de Indias.–Está allí. –Señaló la celda acristalada donde el joven dormía con una expresión inquieta...

 **.**

Peeta llevaba días teniendo el mismo sueño, una pesadilla que se repetía noche tras noche desde el anuncio de la recuperación de Katniss: Su llegaba, ella acercándose, y finalmente él matándola de más maneras de las que podía contar. Ahogándola en el lago del distrito doce, envenenándola con veneno de rastrevíspula o, incluso, jaulas de noche, apuñalando-la con aquel cuchillo del que se había aprovisionado en los primeros juegos,...Y la que más se repetía: estrangulando su cuello con sus propias manos, como intentó hacer la primera vez que se vieron y después de que ella matara a Coin...

Se asustaba de lo que su ahora envenenada mente podría lograr, antiguamente, incluso en los juegos, era incapaz de imaginarse matando a alguien. Sus pocos asesinatos habían sido obligados, o bajo el influjo de la ira como cuando mató a Brutus. El de la comadreja no contaba porque había sido un error alimenticio, de no ser por katniss se habría envenenado a si mismo.

Sí, definitivamente, no llegaba a creer que hubiera logrado retener tantas formas de matar y sus ansias de probarlas con Katniss una y otra vez, era como si fuese otra persona, un monstruo alojado en su propio cuerpo...

No se creía capaz de verla, temía dañar-la, en sus sueños parecía tan fácil de destruir, odiosa pero frágil. Pero, como es bien sabido, a veces las circunstancias de la vida juegan en nuestra contra. O al menos eso pensó, al abrir aquella tarde, sus ya cansados ojos y encontrarla tras el cristal...

Katniss.

Estaba allí, hablando con Beetee y Plutarch, seguramente sobre él, y había una mezcla de tristeza y resignación en sus ojos. Pero, ¿será por él? ¿o simplemente que por fin había aceptado la pérdida de su hermana? ¿Y qué hacía aquí? Era peligroso. Debía de ser una visión. Se pellizcó pero nada, dolía y ella seguía ahí, estaba despierto. Esperó pacientemente al ataque, las ganas de matarla, pero nada ocurrió.

¿Estaba mejorando? ¿Era eso posible?

 **.**

–¡Está despierto! –Remarcó la muchacha al notar la mirada de Peeta Mellark sobre ella, esperaba un grito, una mirada furibunda o que se tirara sobre ella, mas aquella actitud paciente la desconcertaba. Los dos hombres se giraron hacia ella, seguidamente hacia el joven, y Plutarch mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

Beete arqueó una ceja, Peeta seguía fijo, sin reaccionar a Katniss fuera de esa mirada de extrañeza, consultó un monitor que mostraba las constantes nerviosas del muchacho, y finalmente sonrió esperanzado.

–No parece que haya ninguna reacción ofensiva, ¿quieres entrar? –Le demandó a la muchacha sorprendiéndola, su mirada pasó de la intriga al ansia, quería entrar, era obvio.

–No creo que sea muy conveniente. –Recomendó Plutarch, desconfiado, pero antes de que explicara la razón de su negación Katniss se precipitó sobre la puerta.

–Muchacha temeraria. –Bufó observándola con recelo, Beetee por su parte estudiaba los amantes muy interesado.

–No la odies mucho. Si este encuentro funciona quizás los tengamos de vuelta al distrito doce antes de lo que esperamos. –Sonrió y se inclinó sobre un micrófono. –Katniss, hay guardias del distrito trece apostados ante la puerta, si te sientes en peligro, avísanos.–

 **.**

" _Si te sientes en peligro avísanos._ " había oído Peeta Mellark claramente, pero, ¿cuando Katniss Everdeen se había sentido en peligro? Era obvio que no la conocían.

La muchacha dio unos pasos hacia adelante, llevaba el pelo en su usual trenza y su particular ignorancia del peligro en marcha, él retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

–No quiero hacerte daño.–Expresó, ella dió unos pasos y negó.

–No me harás daño. –Replicó. –Tú nunca quisiste dañarme, recuerda. Siempre querías salvarme. –Desvió la mirada sintiéndose in-merecedora del amor que sentía el muchacho por ella. Peeta se apegó a la pared y volvió a mover la cabeza negativamente.

–Pero cuando te vi, aquella vez...Y después de lo de Coin...–La muchacha lo cortó.

–No eras tú, era el veneno, lo que Snow te hizo. En los juegos, intentaste salvarme de Cato, haciéndome huir.–

–Y recibí un espadazo en la pierna, la pobre quedó horrible. Real. –Rió con ganas y se relajó sentándose en el suelo. –Comentaste que no soportabas el pus. –Ella rió.

–Es que no lo soporto. Prim era la sanadora, no yo. Recuerdo que en aquel momento pensé que ella quién debería estar en la arena curándote. Aunque...–Se quedó cortada un momento.

–No habría sobrevivido, lo sé. Pasamos muchos días en la cueva acurrucados. –Ella enrojeció. –Y yo te dije que podías besarme cuando quieras. –Se puso más roja aun y se sentó a su lado riendo un poco. –Lo hiciste, muchas veces. No estoy seguro de cuales de los besos eran reales o no. –Ella agachó la cabeza algo triste, sus ojos grises mostraban culpa.

–Lo siento. –Murmuró. –Todo esto es por mi culpa. Snow te hizo esto por mi culpa. Si solo hubiera sabido esto...lo que siento antes...habría podrido pararlo, todos nos habrían creído. Y nada de esto...–Peeta la interrumpió

–Y seguirían muriendo niños inocentes año tras año, Katniss, hicimos algo grande. –Ella lo miró perpleja y suspiró, siempre sabia perdonarla, encontrar las palabras adecuadas, era maravilloso.

–¿Que pasará ahora Peeta?–preguntó más para ella misma que para él, ¿que iba a pasar? ¿Los dejarían volver al distrito?, ¿sobrevivirían?, ¿lograrían entenderse y recobrarse juntos? Esperaba que sí. Todo debía funcionar bien.

–No lo sé, aun estoy esperando el ataque, ¿sabes?.–Rió feliz y esperanzado y ella también. –Supongo que volveremos al distrito doce. –Finalizó, era lo que deseaba.

–Sí...–Ella suspiró. –¿Y luego?–encanó, Peeta se rió.

–Pues, como dice Haymitch, seguiremos vivos. –Rieron alegres y felices antes la mirada satisfecha de Plutarch y Beetee, todo estaba saliendo bien.

* * *

 **5**

Si había algo que Artemisa Heavensbee siempre había deseado, por encima de todo, era una hija.

Por eso, al escuchar la noticia de su mensajero no dudó el coger el primer vehículo de vuelta a la casa que había compartido con Plutarch en el Capitolio, y se presentó ante él, dispuesta a pedirle perdón por todas las ofensas.

Luego vio al Sinsajo.

Y surgieron las dudas.

–Plutarch no sé si esto es adecuado, la gente la conoce, la reconocerán.–Dijo entonces la mujer de media melena lisa descuidada, negra como el azabache y ojos grises. No estaba cuidada, apenas maquillada y ni se había molestado en ponerse algo decente, tal parecía que vivía en la inmundicia del Capitolio, algo que el hombre que discutía con ella estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

Solo si accedía a vivir de nuevo con él, evidentemente. Serían una familia.

–Lo tengo todo controlado. –Expresó el hombre con seguridad. –El Sinsajo ya ha vuelto a su casa y a ella podemos cambiarla. –Estaban hablando en un pasillo colindante, un pasillo en el que no tardó en penetrar Katniss.

–¿¡Que quieres decir!?–Les exigió la muchacha malhumorada, poco a poco volvían sus recuerdos y palabras como Sinsajo le sonaban familiares, pero era la palabra cambiar la que hacía que chirriaran sus oídos...

Nunca nadie había logrado cambiarla.

Plutarch suspiró atraiéndolas a una sala de televisión –Parece que hay que explicaros todo. –Se quejó. Alcanzó un mandó y al pulsar un botón, el aparato principal reveló una imagen: un pasillo del distrito trece y Peeta y Katniss charlando. Los titulares hablaban de la milagrosa recuperación del Sinsajo y la temprana partida de los trágicos amantes al distrito doce...

Katniss observó la imagen como mucho desconcertada, la chica lucía idéntica a ella, era Katniss entonces. Sin embargo había algo en ella que la enfurecía, la actitud de Peeta, no debería actuar así. Esa chica no era ella. Estaba muy enfadada, sin motivo claro, pero lo estaba, terminó diciendo un :–¿¡Has puesto cámaras en el distrito trece!?–, que hizo que Plutarch la fulminara con la mirada.

–¡Pongo cámaras donde quiero!–Expresó. –Para eso Paylor me nombró director de comunicaciones, le doy al pueblo lo que quiere ver. –Apagó el aparato, la mujer parecía más tranquila. –Y ahora que está arreglando este asunto, Artemisa y yo hablábamos de tú próximo cambio de look. Todo este rollo de imitación del Sinsajo es genial pero...Mi hija no era así. Diana no era así antes y quiero recuperarla. –Se acercó a ella y le tocó el cabello. –Estoy pensando en un pequeño tinte, ¿no crees querida?–La mujer arqueó una ceja pero asintió. –Tú pelo es hermoso para ella.–Sonrió, la muchacha de la trenza la miraba indignada, no tardó mucho en separarse furibunda.

–No, no, no. No vas a tocar mi pelo. –Exclamó. –Quiero volver a casa. –Protestó. Plutarch se rió.

–Adelante. –La invitó. –Baja ahí y diles a todos que eres Katniss Everdeen y que la muchacha que han visto en televisión es una impostora. Seguro que pronto te encontrarán un loquero a medida, nunca conseguiste convencer a nadie de nada. –Enmudeció rápidamente, dándose cuenta de su error. Era cierto, nadie la creería. El hombre sonrió maléficamente. –Y bien elige, ¿rubio o negro? –Se señaló a si mismo y luego a Artemisa, a alguno de los dos debía parecerse Diana. Era hora de elegir a quién.

 **.**

 **.**

Brevemente se había enterado de que la habían filmado en el distrito trece, había fingido enfurecerse, para jugar bien su papel, pero lo cierto es que estaba encantada de tanta atención.

Y ahora partían al distrito doce.

Y ella hacía lo posible por esconder su emoción, siempre había seguido con ilusión el juego de los trágicos amantes, que ahora pudiese participar en él, vivir la vida de Katniss Everdeen, el Sinsajo, para siempre...Era un sueño cumplido.

Se apoyó en la ventana del vagón que compartía con Peeta, las lineas de tren habían sido lo primero en restablecerse, solo habían tenido que reparar los tramos dañados y crear un túnel para comunicarlo con el distrito trece. Había sido rápido.

La señora Everdeen había bajado en el cuarto distrito hace varias horas, un abrazo y promesas de vuelta habían constituido su despedida, sin embargo en su mirada se notaba claramente que no iba a volver al doce a menos que la obligasen. Cualquier cosa antes que tener que recordar a Prim.

Se preguntaba si ella debía de reaccionar igual, al fin y al cabo era la hermana de...Su hermana.

–No sé si estoy preparado para volver a la panadería. –Expresó Peeta, observando los primeros edificios que aparecían ante ellos.–Ver el edificio reconstruido sin ellos...No sé si podré soportarlo. –Su mirada semejaba triste, desolada por los recuerdos. " _Di algo, maldita sea_ " pensó ella.

–Yo no sé ni siquiera si seré capaz de volver a casa, no pensar en...–No estaba segura de si debía pronunciar su nombre, pero afortunadamente, él malinterpretó la situación y dijo.

–Prim, lo sé. –Había tristeza en su mirada. –Si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo, mientras te acostumbres.–Sugirió, ella negó.

–No creo que sea conveniente. –

–¿Por qué no? ¿No se supone que estamos casados?–Inquirió, la muchacha enrojeció y negó.

–No real, inventaste eso para emocionar al Capitolio. Para salvarme, también dijiste que tenía un bebé. –Peeta hizo una mueca.

–Está bien. –Cedió hastiado. –Puedes volver a tu casa si lo deseas, pero si necesitas que te calme las pesadillas, estaré al lado. –La muchacha volvió a enrojecer y él rió.

 **.**

En unas semanas ya estaban viviendo juntos, sin planearlo siquiera, simplemente una noche de las tantas que terminaron durmiendo juntos para calmar sus miedos mutuos, él le propuso quedarse. Primero un día, luego a la noche y finalmente la muchacha de la trenza no se movió.

Por fin estaban juntos como él siempre había deseado.

Y al mismo tiempo no lo estaban, porque ella no era Katniss Everdeen.

 **.**

No era ella...

No supo cuando lo notó, qué fue lo que le puso realmente sobre alerta, algún gesto extraño o quizás la falta de sentimiento en algunos de sus actos. Pero esa muchacha no era Katniss.

Y sin embargo lucía como ella, actuaba como ella, puede que incluso tuviera los mismos gustos.

Fue difícil cuando lo supo, fingir que la conocía, que sabía como era cuando en realidad estaba ante una total desconocida. No era su katniss pero era lo más parecido a ella que podría tener.

Empezó lentamente, invitándola a abrirse, con cariño y ternura. Mostrándole poco a poco como era él, regalos, cumplidos...Estaba tratándola como debería haber tratado a Katniss desde el inicio. Aunque ella nunca aceptaría sus regalos.

Y al igual que ella, la muchacha se mostró reticente al inicio, tratándolos como deudas que no sabía como devolver hasta que la convenció de no hacerlo. Minimizando su rechazo con cariño, dulzura y bondad, hasta que un día, inesperadamente, ella comenzó a ceder.

Se había enamorado.

Y sentía miedo e ilusión. La instaba a revelarse como era ella, pero no podía y aquello le dolía. A veces Peeta la encontraba demasiado alicaída para ser Katniss, no le contaba que ocurría ni por qué. Hasta que armándose de valor le confesó.

–¿Sabes? Yo sé quién eres. No tu nombre, ni mucho menos, pero sé que no eres ella. Lo siento aquí. –Se señaló a si mismo el corazón y la joven le miró asustada, negó la cabeza, tenía miedo de que la echara, sería lo lógico. Y Plutarch...La mataría, definitivamente, la mataría. –Pero no importa, eres lo más cercano a ella que podría tener.–¡¿Qué?!

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Inquirió en una frágil pregunta. –No vas a...–Peeta negó antes de que formulara la pregunta, nunca la echaría definitivamente no. Solo quería ayudarla.

–Ya te lo dije, eres lo más cercano a ella que podría tener. La amo a ella, lo sé y tal vez siga haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Pero si la busco terminaré matándola y no puedo hacer eso. Seguiré contigo, estamos bien, solo...Quiero saber que ocurre. No estás bien. –Por toda respuesta la muchacha le besó apasionadamente.

Fue como una explosión de sentidos, la luz que alumbra la oscuridad, un corazón que se calma ante otro, puede que no fuera ella, que nunca volvería a sentir la retención que tanto lo entusiasmaba de Katniss, esas fuerzas contrarias que se asocian. Pero al mismo tiempo veía que no necesitaba esto para estar bien, el entusiasmo de la chica, su amor, su emoción, le hacía sentir feliz.

–¿Me amas real o no real? –Preguntó el muchacho con una gran sonrisa, cuando se separaron. Ella asintió algo sofocada por la excitación y dijo sonriendo con emoción.

–Real.–

–Pues entonces cásate conmigo.–Propuso Peeta, había tomado una decisión, alejarse, vivir una vida aparte con su Katniss. Aunque no fuese ella con quién se casase estaba decidido. Separarse, vivir alejado, todo era bueno con tal de preservarla, y si Plutarch había alejado a la auténtica Katniss de él era porque era peligroso para ella. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

 **6**

–No vamos a ir. –Terció Plutarch tajante, cuando la muchacha de trenzas le mostró la carta que el cartero le había tendido esta mañana. Su pelo lucía ahora negro azabache, dispuesto en dos trenzas y un ligero flequillo; y lucía un hermoso y elegante vestido verde de lucir a diario. Un color puro como el de los bosques que nunca volvería a ver.

–¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero verlo.–Exigió la muchacha reclamante, poco a poco los recuerdos habían vuelto a su sitio, sabía quién era ella. Quién era Peeta y lo que habían hecho. También sabía que no lo quedaba nadie, Prim estaba muerta, su madre no había vuelto al doce desde que Peeta y esa muchacha que se hacía llamar Katniss vivían de nuevo allí; Gale menos.

Sabía que estaba vivo pero desde que el dos lucía más tranquilo, ni se había molestado en volver a su distrito, menos preguntar por ella, si estaba dispuesta a perdonarle o no.

Pero no era él quién le importaba.

Peeta Mellark iba a casarse.

Y les había invitado a su boda. Ahí lo disponía, el señor Heavensbee y familia, ¿sabría la verdad acaso?

–Hija. –Plutarch le cogió de las manos con templanza. –Sé lo que sientes pero déjame decirte una cosa ¿Recuerdas vuestro ultimo encuentro? No fue muy amistoso, ¿verdad?–Una visión le vino a la mente, las manos del muchacho sobre su cuello, la vida que se le escapaba... Había intentado matarla, lo recordaba. –Nunca se ha curado del secuestro, lo sabes. ¿De verdad crees que su "nueva" esposa necesita verlo tirarse sobre una desconocida? ¿Estropear su boda con unos instintos asesinos? Peeta tal vez se alegre de verte pero, ¿reaccionará igual después de haberte matado? ¿En serio merece que le estropees la felicidad ilusoria de ese día?–Negó con la cabeza cortada. –Bien. –Terció él. –Alegaré algún compromiso para explicar nuestra ausencia, no te preocupes. –Cogió la carta de sus manos y la tiró al fuego, seguidamente se quedó pensativo mirándole.

–Hablando de bodas. –Dijo al fin cuando Katniss se prestaba a partir. –Creo que va siendo hora de buscarte un pretendiente, ya casi pasas la veintena, ¿No crees?–Ella se giró incrédula, ¿en serio la iba a obligar a casarse con alguien a quien no quisiera?–Le mandó una mirada tajante furibunda y dijo simplemente.

–Yo no quiero casarme ni tener hijos. –Plutarch se encogió de hombros.

–Está bien, lo dejaremos estar. –Cedió y ella suspiró, pero antes de partir le preguntó.

–¿Te estoy dando una buena vida, verdad?–Katniss bajó la cabeza pensativa, habían sido unos días, meses e incluso años confusos, difíciles mientras los recuerdos se escapaban y volvían. Pero en todo ese tiempo Plutarch y su mujer la habían tratado con cariño. La habían dejado adaptarse, vivir su vida, pedir lo que quisiera y aunque no le concedían todo, estaba feliz con lo poco que tenían.

Nunca había sido avariciosa. Pero hasta aquel momento no había sabido lo que era estar en paz, ser feliz, encontrar remedio a sus tormentos. Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, la señora Heavensbee la abrazaba, le pedía perdón y la consolaba. Ayudando a que los monstruos desaparecieran de su mente. Plutarch por su parte le hablaba con racionalidad, explicándole todo lo que necesitaba, educándola, solucionando sus dudas, y a cambio solo debía acatar unas pocas normas.

" _Yo puedo darte una buena vida, la mejor de todas las que has tenido hasta ahora."_ Su voz sonaba nítida en su mente, estaba cumpliendo su promesa, nunca había tenido mejor vida que aquella, puede que incluso mejor que la que le habría esperado en distrito doce, donde los monstruos nunca se irían. Y siempre la recordaría. A Prim y a todas las personas que habían muerto a causa de la guerra, a causa de ella.

El Doctor Aurelius siempre le decía que debía sentirse agradecida con Plutarch, que le había dado un hogar y una buena familia, una vida apacible, quizás tuviera razón.

Katniss asintió, le había dado una buena vida.

" _Solo debes acatar."_

Volvió a asentir, a pesar de que sabía que Plutarch no era consciente de sus pensamientos. Estaba dispuesta, ¿al fin y al cabo, qué era una promesa de enlace próximo comparada con una vida apacible? Plutarch le escogería un buen marido, lo sabía.

 **.**

 **.**

La boda se celebró, en un día de primavera en el distrito doce.

Effie andaba nerviosa de un lado a otro lado, riñendo con un señor regordete sobre unas flores, le habían encargado la organización de la boda de los trágicos amantes, ya no tan trágicos. Revisándolo todo emocionaba, invitados, local, cena,...Hizo una mueca al tener que tachar los nombres de Gale Hawthorne y Plutarch y su familia, no sabía si a Katniss y Peeta le iba a gustar eso. Ellos los habían invitado y ellos la habían convencido de mantener sus nombres a pesar de sus negativas, como si fueran a aparecer de improviso. Luces, música, los padrinos...

–¡Katniss estás fabulosa!–Exclamó ella al ver a la muchacha entrar en el jardín del distrito doce reservado al enlace, la pradera, aunque muy renovada y decorada. No terminaba de encajar ese lugar para la celebración, pero era una exigencia de la novia. La pradera del bosque era el lugar favorito de Katniss. Aquel lago donde ella y su padre habían pasado tantas tardes y que, con el tiempo y las exploraciones hechas, Peeta había comenzado a apreciar también. Era hermoso. Abrazó a la muchacha toda emocionada, las lágrimas en los ojos, estaba hermosa en sus vestido de novia. Todo blanco y reluciente a pesar de lo sencillo que lo había exigido. –¡Aun no puedo creer que vayáis a casaros! ¡Estoy tan feliz!–Se separó de ella limpiándose una lágrima. –¡Venga! Entra para la cabaña, los invitados llegarán en tres minutos ¡Todo debe estar peeeeerfecto!–Alargó la primera e entusiasmada, empujándola para el interior de la renovada cabaña de su padre, según Peeta aquel sería el lugar perfecto para una luna de miel. Apartada, cómoda, apacible,...Estaba nerviosa, nunca se había imaginado acostándose con Peeta Mellark, no tenía experiencia, no sabía nada, ni siquiera como reaccionaría Katniss en esta situación. Pero él le había dicho que estuviese tranquila, que nunca la tocaría si no estaba dispuesta. Que sería dócil, y que él tampoco lo había hecho jamás, así que sería nuevo para los dos.

Rió sintiéndose como una tonta y se acomodó el pelo por enésima vez, dos trenzas enrolladas a cada lado de su cabeza, un vestido largo blanco, reluciente y adornado con brillantina plateada, y un velo simple para cubrirse la cabeza. Tenía razón, estaba perfecta.

Fuera llegaban los invitados, lo sabía por las órdenes de la boca de Effie, recordó cerrar su habitación, por la recomendación de que Peeta no podía verla antes de la boda, ¿que opinaría él? ¿Seguiría ansiando la boda? Nunca podría darle hijos, ellos nunca serían como Katniss, pero en ningún momento él se lo había pedido.

No sabía que la verdadera petición del muchacho era algo más complejo que unos simples herederos, ¿o tal vez más simple?

Peeta se frotó las manos nervioso, todo estaba bien dispuesto. Gale no había venido, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Les había oído a él y a su Katniss intentar hablar, siempre llamaba a una hora fija y siempre colgaba sin decir nada. Con el tiempo ella se cansó de intentar hablar, decir su nombre y reclamar una palabra, y su antiguo amigo de llamar.

 **.**

Una vez bajó al distrito, se lo encontró en la antigua casa de ella, le dijo que la llamara, lo hizo, pero cuando volvió él ya había partido.

Y ella lucía triste.

– _Lo sabe._ –Expresó. – _He dicho que lo podía intentar perdonar, que podíamos ser amigos, pero se enfadó y me gritó tirándome la invitación a la cara. Dijo que no era ella, que la Katniss que conocía no haría algo así. Intentó besarme pero cuando lo rechacé se enfureció. ¿He hecho algo mal?_ –Faltaba decir que había sido poco después del anuncio de boda, le había invitado esperando que reaccionase, pero no de esa manera. La había abrazado.

– _No tranquila cariño. Todo está bien._ –

 **.**

Haymitch le golpeó la espalda espabilándolo de golpe antes de ir a buscar a Katniss, era el padrino de la boda y como cual debía ir de mano de la novia, ella lo había pedido. Lucían una extraña pareja.

Suspiró audiblemente pensando en el presente, todos estaban allí, esperando el evento del siglo, la boda de los trágicos amantes, que ni siquiera eran ellos mismos y sin embargo, no lo sentía mal.

Había mantenido la esperanza de la vuelta de Katniss al último momento, su aparición junto a Plutarch y una disculpa, pero tal vez fuese mejor así.

Tal vez ella viviera una vida mejor sin el peligro público, él...Una vida apacible.

Y pensando en aquello estrechó la mano de su novia y temprana esposa. Ella le brindó una hermosa sonrisa y al fin se animó a susurrarle.

–¿Antes de que nos enlacemos ante todos? ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?–Asintió temerosa. Esperaba algo sencillo. –¿Podrías decirme tu verdadero nombre?–Se mordió el interior de la mejilla nerviosa, al igual que hacía Katniss.–¡Por favor!–Era una mirada demasiado suplicante para ser verdad, finalmente dijo, en un susurro al oído apenas audible.

–Diana. Mi verdadero nombre es Diana.–Peeta asintió brevemente y sonrió Diana Mellark. Sonaba bien.

No era una vida perfecta, nunca lo sería, pero era una vida apacible y con eso le bastaría.

Aprendería a amarla.

Siempre.

* * *

 **NA:** Los que leyeron mi reto de drabble reconocerán a la Effie de **Emoción** gritándole al señor regordete. No he podido evitar hacer un medio crossover de relatos XD

Y lo conseguí, lo más breve y acartonado que he podido, pero lo conseguí xD. Llos personajes están un poco Ooc, (sobre todo Katniss), pero el tiempo apremiaba y no lograba terminar algo mejor. Espero que les haya gustado el experimento. Yo no sé si volveré a meterme otra vez en camisa de once varas. Es más duro de lo que imaginaba. ¡Hasta pronto!

 **PD:** Corregidas las faltas que pude, lo siento y gracias Hard.


End file.
